I Swear I Lived
by Perfect12340 WLATC
Summary: In a story in which is not explained in the show, comes Charity's story of a car accident ending her life. But when she seems help from Allison and her friends, things take a turn for the worst putting everyone she cares about a risk and possible resumes someone dead. ((An Enitre Season I'm Adding between 2-3)) This is a Stiles and OC.
Hey everyone, I'm excited to share this story with you because it's always been in the back of my mind what is the story, or could there be a story behind the spirit world of the supernatural. What will the sheriff think of seeing a girl dying in front of him but seeing her? I don't know exactly where I want to take this but I hope you guys will love this story as much as No One Has To Know. Anyways let's get on with chapter one.

...

The day I died was not one I was going to forget. My engine had exploded causing my car and others to flip. I can still remember the sizzling sound of the fire dying. I sat there utterly useless as my life had flashed before my eyes, I was going to die a slow and painful death. I never even got to say goodbye to my mom. I was just going to meet my friends for lunch, I didn't want to die today, I didn't think I was going to.  
In the distance, I heard a ringing noise of sirens. I was slowly slipping away into darkness when a man kneel down by my side. The window had been smashed all over the place, glass was cutting through my skin. He held on to my hand, telling me an ambulance was going to be here soon. A sudden vision came to my mind as I stated back at him. He shouldn't be here, no he should be at the hospital right now.  
I looked back into his eyes, "If you want to go be with her now, go." He was dazzled by the way I said it, that's the last thing I remember before darkness covered my eyes.

…

I remember I could hear everything around. The small movement and sudden noises. At this point I was in bordow, a state between death. I heated faint voices but were unclear to whom they were. There was one voice I recognized, it was my mom.  
"No,no,no,no,no,no this this is not" the woman whimpered as she started to cry. I could see everything around me as if I was a ghost. Maybe I was, but it's not important. I was dead, I died that day. I started rethinking what I never got to do. I was in a fight with my bestfriend before the crash and we never made up. I never got to say goodbye to my mom. I never got to graduate or go to college. Oh dear god, I just realized something. I died a virgin. At least I wasn't a slut though so it's okay I guess. No it's not okay I'm dead!

…

I attended my own funeral, it was in a garden where I used to plant flowers when I was little. Lydia and I used to throw pink rose seeds and hope to make beautiful flowers, but I was liked her babysittier almost since I was like 5 years older than her. She was always mature, even when she was 13 and I was 17, she still came today and I wanna give her a hug for that. I hate the idea that I can't come in contact with anyone. But have you heard the saying," every 200 people you see on a street, ten of them are ghost." Maybe I'll be that ten.  
No I'm not taking the easy way out, this is gonna sound crazy, but there has to be way to come back. There has to be. I was a visionary for my entire life, there is a way to do it.

…

-5 years later-Season 4-Episode 0-Before-  
Still haven't figured out a way, I've just been wasting my time for so many years. But I got to see Lydia grow up, into a beautiful strong woman like I'd always said she would. I leave little hints that I'm there, but one rule about the ghost world is don't mess with the living and they don't mess with the dead. Can we test that.  
When I heard of the agents owning a beastary, I was immediately flipping through the pages when they weren't crowding it. And I found the page. It was in French but I translated it. Reanimation of the dead, perfect.

…

Allison Agrent was home alone flipping through the Internet version of the beastary. I knocked over her blackboard causing her to gasp.  
"What the," responded kneeling down to it. The board was dusty, I could communicate. I wrote,"hello Allison." Her eyes widen and she fell backwards screeching. Her father walks into the room coming to her side.  
"What's wrong Allison." He asked her, she was still shaking. She pointed to the board. He looked at it.  
"It fell over, and I went to pick it up. But right before my eyes dad, it wrote that." She shook her head curling into a ball.  
"When deaton said it could draw things here, do you think he meant ghosts too?" She asks. Her father looked at her worried.  
"I'm not sure, but if it did come here it came for a reason." He picked out the board and I erased her name causing him to yell, dropping the object.  
"Hello, who are you?" She asked. I knocked over a box of chalk. She grabbed one confused, but I gently took her hand writing words. She gasps as I started writing my name.  
"My name is Charity." I wrote, she yelped dropping the chalk crawling to her dad.  
"Call Scott call Scott." She says to her dad. The man stands up walking to the door and trails out of the room. Allison picks up the board slowly lifting it onto her bed.  
"Why are you here?" She whimpered out. She clenched her jaw, picking up the chalk holding it over the board before I took control.  
I slowly wrote an entire paragraph.  
"My name is charity I died about 5 years ago In a car accident and I need your help. That book called the beastary has something called reanimation. What I'm saying is, I want to come back." He stared at the words, studying them. She shakes her head slowly at the idea.  
"No, not at all. It won't work. Think about all the factors, the same body. People already know you're dead. No.  
Think Charity, think. Got it. "I'll change how I look, plus no one will remember me really. I wasn't popular, so I'll only have to avoid my family. Please!" I wrote fast. She nods her, yes!  
"But I have to talk to my friends about it. They'll help you." She gets up to walk away, but I write thank you on the board and she smiles walking out of the room. I'm gonna have my life back. This is good.

…

-4 Hours Later-  
"So this demon," a teenage boy said. "Ghost, Stiles." Allison says to him as 4 people sit down on her bed surrounding the blackboard.  
"Charity, these are my friends. We're going to help you. This is Scott, Stiles, and Lydia." She says. I immediately grab her hand writing in the board.  
"Wait Lydia, like Lydia Martin?" They all stare at Lydia. She shrugs.  
"What how am I supposed to talk to it?" Lydia says.  
"Just talk to her like a normal person." Allison says.  
"Yes, my name is Lydia Martin." I quickly started writing again.  
"Lydia it's me Charity. We used to hangout when we were young!" They all gasp.  
"How do we help you?" Scott says interested.  
"The beastary will help you. Its actually not that hard. I'll be here if you need to ask for anything. And I might say, thank you for not using an ojiu board. They only summon demons." They all let out a little laugh.  
"Okay, let's get started." Scott said. They all left the room into the office. I did it.

...


End file.
